Lore
Legend of the Dragons : Ages upon ages ago, man coexisted with a race of magnificent, but terrifying creatures, the Dragons. The dragons dwarfed mankind, both in size and power. The dragons hoarded great magical power as well, with which they built magnificent cities and posessed amazing technology. But the dragons were arrogant, and treated humans like insects, killing them for humor and sport. One fateful day, a group of humans stole a powerful draconic artifact, one that would allow mankind the ability to fight the Dragons with their own magic. Overwhelmed by their own stolen power, all of the Dragons were slain in an instant, and their kingdom crashed into the dust. From their ruined cities, the Age of Humans began, and Humans used their newfound power to build a magnificent kingdom of their own, with its heart built over the remains of their fallen enemies. The great Human city stands testament to the decisive victory over the terrible beasts slain ages ago. The Fall of the Six Cities : Once, in an age long since past, Dragons ruled the land and sky of Del'diem. They were incredibly powerful and wise creatures that built fantastic cities where Dragons and humans could live together in peace. For hundreds of years, humans and Dragons worked together to accomplish great feats that were never before seen, and have never been replicated. Alas, all good things are doomed to end. This is the tale of Gon'tale'lon'al, The Fall of the Six Cities. : In the height of the Gon'tale'lon'al, ''a cult of dragons organized, calling themselves the ''Gale'rond'on, ''the Purifiers. They considered themselves and their Dragon kin superior to mankind and that they should not deign to associate with the inferior humans. Though the majority of this group simply wanted to exclude man from the draconic cities and positions of power, an extremist faction emerged, believing that dragons were fit to rid the world of the filth that were the land-walkers. They called themselves ''Gael'lem'rithe, The Purifying Flame. : Thus began Gael'don'el, the Purification. It began innocuously, with the purifiers began murdering common humans, staging their dark actions as terrible accidents. As more and more accidents occured, it became clear that they were no more than coldblooded murder. Unfortunately, the victims had been those of low status, considered trash even by the ruling humans at the time. They knew not what these "insignificant" murders would lead to until it was far too late. : Drunk with the early success of the Gael'don'el, the number of slaughtered humans escalated rapidly out of control, with more and more Dragons joining the Gael'lem'rithe. Soon, these atrocities could no longer be ignored, and many members of the Human Council, the head of human leadership, called for justice against the human-slaying cult. : The Dragon Council could not be swayed to bring their own kind to justice, and told the humans to take no action against their winged brethren. Enraged by this injustice, the Human Council begain imprisoning and torturing members of the Gael'lem'rithe for revenge. This action caught the attention of the leader of the purifiers, Vi'gael'rond, The Most Pure or The True Purifier. He requested an audience with the Human Council, wishing to peacefully negotiate a separation between the sky-dwellers and the land-walkers. Far too trusting in the honor of this particular Dragon, they granted his request. Before the Human Council had even settled in their seats, Vi'gael'rond reduced them and their hall to ashes, roaring "'HUMANS ARE A DISEASE UPON THIS LAND, AND I AM THE ONE TO PURGE THEM!". ' : Once the Human Council fell, The Flame put the City of Healers, the largest human city, to the torch. Seeing that nothing could stop Vi'gael'rond's campaign, the Dragon Council unwillingly captitulated Dragonic rule to Vi'gael'rond. But all hope was not yet lost. A group of heroes gathered all of their remaining human brethren to make one last stand against the winged murderer and his Draconic servants. Against all odds, mankind triumphed over monster, but not without cost. The heroes, the first Dragon Slayers, paid for the victory with their lives. : But the legacy of the Dragon Slayers does not end with their deaths, for it is said that they will rise again one day, when mankind faces the wrath of the Dragons once again.